Across the Path
Across the Path-By:Tawnypeltlover Blazepaw is finally starting to find his way across the path he is destined to follow, but his mind is whirling at remembering the thing Raggedpaw had said, that he would lead the forest. Blazepaw knows he has to stop his brother somehow, but he doesn't care so much until Raggedpaw does something terribley wrong, that affects all of Flameclan. ill Blazepaw stop his brother before Raggedpaw suceeds in his blood-thirsty plans? Horror Series Prologue The white and red cat watched in dismay as he saw what was becoming of his son. "Oh why does he have to have ambitions?" The cat meowed sadly. A she-cat padded up to him. "I don't know, Koifur." The other cat meowed. A blazing orange tom sat beside them. "At least Blazepaw doesn't have ambitions." He meowed. "And Maplepaw." The she-cat meowed. "I feel the struggle Blazepaw is going through. His sister is good, but his brother is ambitious. He is trying to decide whether his destiny is to be good, or evil." Koifur meowed. He looked over at the blazing orange tom. "Flamewhisker, what do you think we should do?" Koifur asked. The tom just shook his head. "There is nothing we can do other than just see what happens. Starclan ddoesn't have the power to choose one cat's destiny." He meowed. The she-cat nodded. Koifur put his tail on the she-cat's shoulder. "This is what I wished would never had happened to our kits, Leafcrest, but I guess Flamewhisker is right, we can't do anything about it." Koifur meowed. Then Leafcrest, Flamewhisker, and Koifur just looked at eachother, then looked back down on Flameclan from the hunting grounds of Starclan. Chapter 1 Blazepaw tried to do as Runningnight told him, but his mind was still filled with the voice of Raggedpaw telling his plan of power over Flameclan. "No, no, no!" Runningnight meowed and padded over to Blazepaw. "Try one more time." He meowed. Blazepaw cleared his mind of Raggedpaw and focused on the move as Runningnight demonstrated it again. That time, Blazepaw did it just the same as Runningnight had done. "Very good! I think you are ready to become a warrior already. Come on, I will go and speak with Stormstar." Runningnight meowed, then guided Blazepaw back to the camp and into Stormstar's den. "Stormstar?" Runningnight whispered. "Yes?" A gray tom meowed, lifting his head from sleep. "I'm sorry to wake you Stormstar, but I wanted to tell you about Blazepaw." Runningnight meowed. Stormstar sat up, gave his pelt a quick grooming, then focused back on Runningnight. "I think Blazepaw is ready to become a warrior." Runningnight meowed, and at the same time, Jadefire and Raggedpaw ran into the den. "Stormstar, Raggedpaw is ready to become a warrior. "Jadefire panted. "So I guess Blazepaw ''and ''Raggedpaw are ready to become warrior?" Stormstar laughed. Runningnight and Jadefire nodded, then Stormstar got to his paws and padded out of the den and into the clearing. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around me for important news!" Stormstar yowled. All of the Flameclan cats padded out into the open to sit around Stormstar. "Blazepaw and Raggedpaw are ready to become warriors." Stormstar began, then looked at Blazepaw. "Blazepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Stormstar asked. "I do." Blazepaw meowed proudly. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Blazepaw, from now on you will be known as Blazeheart. Starclan honors you for your strength and couraged towards your clan." Stormstar yowled. "Blazeheart! Blazeheart! Blazeheart!" The clan cheered, then Stormstar silenced them. "Raggedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Stormstar repeated. "I do." Raggedpaw meowed. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Raggedpaw, you will now be known as Raggedclaw. Starclan honors you for your bravery and strength towards your clan." Stormstar yowled. "Raggedclaw! Blazeheart! Raggedlcaw! Blazeheart!" The clan cheered. But above all, Blazeheart could see Maplepaw cheering louder than the rest. Chapter 2 coming soon Chapter 3 coming soon Chapter 4 coming soon Chapter 5 coming soon Chapter 6 coming soon Category:Fan Fictions